Hulk
NOTE: This version of Hulk in the series is a teenager. Hulk is the heroic alter ego of Bruce Banner, who hides his superhero actions as a high school student. After joining the Young Avengers team as its powerhouse, he changes his name to Teen Hulk. Biography Hulk first appears in Pilot, saving a woman from some goons in an alley. She thanks him and then runs away, much to Hulk's annoyance, as he wishes that people would properly thank him. Near the end of the episode, he covertly saves Natasha Romanoff from The Poker Faces, a gang of bank robbers that wear masks with poker faces on them. Personality Hulk is shown as heroic and somewhat chivalrous, as he's shown being kind and supportive to girls, especially pretty ones like Tracy. He's also shown to repeatedly hit on pretty girls rather successfully. However, he's prone to violent bursts of rage whenever he's angered or betrayed. He's also very secretive, as shown when he gets mad at Alex Wilder for hacking his phone, leading to The Runaways finding out who he really is. Appearance Hulk is quite handsome and attractive. He is also very tall and muscular, standing at an imposing height of 6'8. He has green skin, short black hair, and bright green eyes. Powers *'Accelerated healing factor': Hulk possesses a highly efficient healing ability. If he's ever critically injured, he recovers at an impressive rate. This ability makes him physically impossible to hurt, let alone kill. *'Enhanced strength': Hulk has amazing, unmatched, and unlimited strength, which he uses for a number of purposes, from moving heavy objects and knocking heavy objects over to fighting super powered beings and monsters. Hulk can break down giant reinforced steel doors, break human bones with one hand, and carry heavy objects over one shoulder. Whenever he fights human criminals, he uses a small portion of his strength so he doesn't accidentally kill people. He is capable of sending objects flying at incredible speeds, such as when he threw a heavy metal case into a camera in seconds. Hulk has proved to be more than a physical match for anyone foolish enough to be his enemy. *'Enhanced durability': Hulk had been shown to be capable of taking bullets without flinching, as they don't even penetrate his skin. Natasha has remarked that his skin and muscle density is thicker than Kevlar and possibly more durable than titanium, as evidenced by a dented knife that was used to by a goon who tried to stab him. He could also effortlessly land on his feet after falling from several stories without being hurt in any way. The only thing shown that can even pierce his skin are weapons made from adamantium or vibranium. Weapons imbued with magic can also hurt or cripple him. *'Enhanced speed': Hulk possesses amazing levels of superspeed, being shown to be able to run at speeds of 300-400 miles per hour, though its apparent that that number can grow over time or age. *'Enhanced reflexes': As a result of his enhanced speed, Hulk also developed significantly enhanced reaction times, allowing him to easily counter Natasha's swift attacks as well as fight individuals with superhuman speed. His reflexes even allow him to counteract Quicksilver's amazing super-speed. *'Energy absorbing': Hulk can absorb large amounts of energy and radiation. Wanda says that Hulk can absorb energy like a sponge. Quotes * "You can shoot those guns at me all you want...but not a single bullet will hurt me. The only thing getting hurt will be you guys...." - Hulk to a the Poker Faces Gang, Pilot. * "Charlotte...you are so sexy, and I want you...but this would be problematic..." - Hulk to Charlotte about them being in a relationship Category:Males Category:Superhumans Category:Vigilantes Category:Young Avengers